This invention relates generally to a planter box and, more specifically, to a planter box for adorning cemetery monuments.
Loved ones and friends of deceased persons commonly memorialize their gravesites with flowers, flags and the like. Prior holders for such memorial items include hooks, brackets and receptacles of various types usually supported by a tripod or harness attachable to a gravestone. Examples of such holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,145,847; 3,164,343; 3,326,504 and 3,511,461. However, the prior devices have suffered from various faults including, for example, relatively high cost, difficult mounting requirements, minimal use flexibility, and inability to accommodate live plants.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved device for use in memorializing gravesites.